(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an electricity storing/discharging device having multiple input/output electric conductive interface covered by electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals with a single layer means, which is applied in a specific multiple-sided package structure having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals and a multiple-directional input/output electric conductive interfaces, so the electrode plate pair is able to be installed on at least one multiple-sided electric conductive terminal and/or at least one side for forming an electric conductive interface so as to transfer electric energy to the exterior, or further to be connected in series, in parallel, in series then in parallel or in parallel then in series for forming as a module applicable for various requirements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a sealing-type package structure for the electrode plate pair of a conventional electricity storing/discharging device, the input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarity of the electrode plate pair are processed with a single-sided sealing package operation, then the input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarity are outwardly extended for forming a single-sided input/output electric conductive interface; however, the above-mentioned structural configuration is unable to allow the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided input/output electric conductive terminals to input/output electric energy to the exterior with a multiple-direction means.